Modern hardware can generally be placed into various low-power states, where various components may be throttled down or disabled altogether. Certain low-power states cause a total loss of network connectivity for some period of time. This makes low-power features difficult (almost impossible) to use for some devices (e.g., set-top boxes and embedded multimedia terminal adapters (eMTAs) that need continuous uninterrupted access to upstream and/or downstream data). It would be beneficial if power savings strategies could be employed as frequently as possible without interrupting important data flows. It would be a further benefit if a system could make intelligent decisions to minimize the energy consumption, while maximizing the user experience.